Rain as it falls
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: team seven's mission is canceled and Sasuke and Sakura was walking towards their homes when the rain started to fall... what could possibly happen! SasuSaku, truly weird


**Rain as it falls**

By: russet-fangs

Author's notes: yes, I've been trying, still, to make a fic about Naruto and Hinata but unfortunately, the pairing doesn't go well with me. I'm no good at the couple… and I think I'm not good either at SasuSaku pairing. Anyhow, I'll still write. Please review! This story is dedicated to Ame who teases me _russet-fart_ and for the guy that I met, which was once a girl. Hope you like it! err… sorry for the wrong grammar and typo errors… I know I should read my fics twice but…I don't know… have mercy…hayyy…(Nakanamang buhay ito!) it's good that Filipinos like me has a unique dialect.

Disclaimer: I won't own Naruto coz I don't have money.

000ooo000

"mission is canceled today, kiddos" Kaka-sensei voice was heard after vanishing again into the smoke.

"what! We've waited for 3 hours and it was just for nothing!" Naruto kicked and screamed to no one in particular and ranted some more. This irritated Sasuke and decided, it would be best to go home.

"wait…Sasuke-kun…" a female's voice sounded in his back with a hint of shyness. she stood and waited while Sasuke-kun stopped and returned to her stare. Hands in his pockets, Sasuke managed a reply that cued the girl to go on.

"can I walk with you home?" she asked.

Naruto, who was still at the bridge remembered something to do and hurried off to the opposite direction. He was grinning widely. The blonde waved a goodbye before leaving and his two teammates were still, left alone staring at each other.

The raven-haired boy thought about the situation and nodded to Sakura. She was beaming and her eyes shone brightly as she made her way to his side. Sasuke walked slowly so that Sakura can keep up with him even though… he knows that the rain would fall any second now. The clouds was gray and half of the sun was covered. _Any moment now…_

Actually, the girl with brilliant pink hair didn't notice because she was kind of busy looking at Sasuke and thinking why he nodded. He always refused to her before. _A change of heart?… maybe_

The rain started to fall, bit by bit it touched the ground and eventually soaking it in its cold embrace. Sasuke looked at the sky, _this would not be good_, he thought. He glanced at Sakura who was looking like as if she was on a trance. He dropped his lefthandon her shoulder and she woke up.

"sasuke-kun?" she stated while reality gradually hit her. It was raining and Sasuke motioned her to find a sheltered area. They both looked and saw a shack, quite ruined with oldness. Hurriedly they stepped in it and welcomed the warmth of dry space.

Sakura rubbed her eyes, (ohh… here comes the cheesy and conventional part). Her eyes caught a foreign body. She tried to blinked it away, pacing back and forth, which annoyed Sasuke immensely. He reached for her back as she walks away scrubbing like a cat.

"hold on for a second" he had said and quite regretted the deed.

She faced him, still scrubbing, and Sasuke had to snatch that hand just to make it stop. She was taken aback but took it calmly, of course only on the inside, her inner self screamed so badly saying, _OMG! SASUKE-KUN! EEEIIIKKK! THIS IS MY CHANCE! YAY! WAHAHAHA…_. She nearly choked trying to hide away the tense feeling while Sasuke just looked for a moment. He cocked an eyebrow and asked "which one?". Well, Sakura was scratching both the two eyes and Sasuke's confused.

"ohhh…" she pointed the one on the left and Sasuke moved closer and leaned carefully. _Wonder what is this girl thinking now…_he blowed gently and Sakura blinked forcefully.

"it is fine now?" he examined the eye which was now reddish. The reply came with a simple nod and he stared again. he found her beautiful and shining. _Maybe the wind is causing it..., _he thought to himself. Then of course, the magic made its way on the two and catching each other's eyes… a flicker and he smirked.

Sakura held her breath…_Oh my God… this would be it… yes! YES!_ She closed her eyes, remembering Ino said that it's rude to stare, and wished that 'it' would truly happen. She waited….

He knew she was thinking about it.

a kiss...

He wasn't an angel, though.

Whispering to Sakura, "the rain has stopped, Sakura… what are you waiting for?" he moved away and walked towards the road and waited.

She opened her eyes. "Sasuke-kun?" _what happened? I didn't feel anything! _She let her head dropped on the floor and contented herself of the fact that Sasuke was closer to her than before. Hurriedly going out of the shelter and stood at the side of Sasuke for a moment, she has gotten the shock of her life.

He kissed her.

In the middle of the road

Moments passed and she just stood there. _What happened! I sure did feel something! I KNOW! IT IS TRUE?_ Inner Sakura then became silent as the reality sink to her white bones. the two entities inside Sakura stayed still and Sasuke had to shrug to that.

"come on… It may start to rain again"

"…"

"Sakura…"

"ummmm…."

She's floating (not literally, of course) and the boy in front of her could feel it. _I knew this would happen._ He decided to move and carried the girl on his back.

Then he heard her whisper.

"arigato… Sasuke-kun" she said.

"hn"

the next day came. It was sunny and lively in Sakura's eyes, even though there is still some gray clouds loitering around. They met at the bridge. She smiled, he ignored it. she walked up to him, he sighed.

"is there anything you want, Sakura?" he asked

"….ehhh…no..nothing Sasuke-kun"

she beamed at him at sat beside him. In his mind, Sasuke was happy though he hid it because he knew Sakura would go ballistic.

_Even though Sasuke-kun is like that, now I know that I, too, have a special place in his heart. He jut didn't like to show it too much, _she thought happily, understanding the emotions of her loved-one.

_Sasuke would be Sasuke… just like the rain that showers us as it falls. _

000ooo000

Author's notes: sorry again for the grammar and typo errors. Cheesy ending. Sorry! Please review! Thanks! Happy New Year, everyone! Hey, Ame, read it… the title has your name in it! hope you all like it even if it was quite boring.REVIEW... just click that... please!


End file.
